Bulk properties of sedimentary rocks of interest for geothermal energy production and hydrocarbon exploration and production (e.g., porosity, permeability, thermal conductivity, electrical resistivity, acoustic velocities, and fracture mechanical characteristics) reflect the three-dimensional composition and microstructure of rocks. Measuring these properties in the laboratory often is impractical or impossible due to the lack of sample material for analysis. Additionally, although sample materials may be used to measure the present-day characteristics of rocks, samples provide no direct means to reconstruct these characteristics in the geologic past and are of limited utility when forecasting the effects of engineering or industrial activities.